Rolling Girl
by Moon-Slayer
Summary: This is my first full on story fanficions and i hope yous enjoy it. its based on the song rolling girl by Miku Hatsune.


Chapter One: The New Boy

It was 3rd session and I was late to class again. I didn`t have time to dry off. This is the second time today they have through me into the school pool. I was soaked, " why are you…wet?" My teacher Miss. Hini said. "I fell into the pool." Some of the kids in class laughed at me other were laughing to them self's. They were the ones who had thrown me into the pool. "Don`t hang around the pool at lunch again then and stuff like this won't happen. Okay? Do you understand me?" "Yes Miss. Hini" "Now go and get yourself dried off." "Yes Miss." I said as I slowly walk away from the class room and over to the girls bathroom.

When I was mostly dried of enough, so that my teacher would let me in the room, I walked back to class. "Take a sit " Miss. Hini said to me. Once I had sat down I grabbed some paper and a pen and started to Wright a letter to my mum. I wrote in blue like I all ways did as it was her favored color.

_Dear Mum,_

_Things are still the same as ever. I was thrown into a pool twice today so there being more creative. I`m still rolling throw my life. I wish you were here; you would know what to do. I miss you a lot mum. I hope haven is treating you well because, earth wouldn`t dad is a wreck without you and he drinks to hide it, but he doesn't know that all it does is amplify his emotions. At least that's what I'm hoping it is._

_From yo__ur loving daughter,_

_Miku_

Once the bell rang I put my stuff in my bag walked out of class. I was in the hallway when something hared slammed into my back knocking me to the floor. Whoever it was then garbed my bag and tipped everything on the floor, "oh… I'm sorry I didn`t see you there, you know you should really do up your bag so that things don`t fall out of it." One of them said as they all walked away. I then got up on both knees and stared picking things up when another set of hands joined in. "You know you shouldn't let then push you around like that. It's not right." He said. "I know" "Are you okay?" he asked. "I`m fine" "So I`m Nayoa" he said. Why was he talking to me? I was thinking to myself. "Miku" I said as we got up. "It's nice to meet you Miku" "You too" I said a little shyly as I shook his hand. "Okay well I`ve got to go now but, hay, next time try to stand up for yourself okay." He said and walked off to join his friends. I just looked at my hand. He was the first person in years that had touched me and not meant me harm. When I was finished looking at my hand like an idiot I walk off to eat my lunch in a special place. It was out in a little forest just outside the school grounds.

After lunch I got up and walked back towards the school and to class. I had English now. When I walked in I walked into something. "Ouch" I said as I fell to the ground. "I`m sorry" I said as I look up in a hurry to see who I had run into. It was Nayoa. I didn`t know he was in my class? I thought to myself. "Miku? You okay?" he said as he stuck his hand out. I grabbed his hand after a few seconds and he helped me up. "Yer, I`m sorry, I didn`t see you there." "That's alright, sorry for being in the way." "Umm… that's okay?" "Hurry up! Get in, Get in!" the teacher yelled at all of us. Nayoa then took the seat next to me. That was a little wearied? Then he passed me a note. Things just get wearieder and wearieder?

So how long you been going to this school for?

_My whole life. Why?_

I've never noticed you here before.

_How long you been coming here for?_

My whole life.

_Wow. So why are you taking to me?_

Technically I'm writing you, but what do you mean?

_Well no one has talked to me in years, well not in this since?_

Why?

_Because they don`t like me._

What do you mean Miku?

_Just that they don`t like me._

Nayoa looked at me with confusion. We then payed attention to Mr. Van for the rest of class.

The bell rang at the end of class and I got up and stared home. But I was going to make one quick stop first at the cemetery. I was on my way out when something grabbed me. "Do you know what? I was thinking you`v had enough of the shallow end of the pool it's time for the deep end." I froze for a second then I stared to thrash and scream, "No I can`t swim! No please! No!" "Did you hear that she wants to go in." one of them said and they all laughed at me. They carried me over to the deep end of the pool. I was still screaming for them to stop, "Please no! I can`t swim!" I screamed as I wiggled around. "Hay what are you doing to her?" another voice said and I stopped screaming the laughing stopped and so did the wiggling around. "Oh… nothing Miku here wanted to learn how to swim so I said we would show her, right guys?" "Yer" they said and started to laugh again. "Just put her down and leave her alone." Nayoa said. "Put her down you say okay, 1…2…3…" He said as they rocked me back and forth and then throws me into the pool again. I sore Nayoa run over to stop them but he didn`t get there time I was in the deep end of the pool. I stared to thrash around but it did no use. "Help!" I choked out throw the water. "Shit" I heard one of them say as they took off realizing what they had done. "Help" I choked out again. Then something grabbed me, it was Nayoa. I started to coif up water I had swallowed. "Are you okay" He said as he put me lying down on my side on the concert. I nodded as I coughed up more water. "Thanks" I finally got out. "That's okay, what are friends for?" I froze again. "Friends?" I asked "yer" he said. A small smile appeared on my face. A friend may help me get thought what I have to deal with. "Friends" I said with a bit of happiness in my voice. "I'm guessing you haven`t heard that word in a long time?" "No I have, just not directed at me. In a long time" He just sat there a small smile and confusion all over his face.

"So where you going?" he asked "please don`t think this is wearied but I'm kind of going to a cemetery." I said. "Why you going there?" he asked "to see my mum" "What does she live there or something?" he asked me. "Kind of in a way I guess" "What do you mean?" "She's dead." I said as I look at the ground I pictured my face as if it was dark and scary at that moment. "Oh…I`m sorry I didn`t know." "It's fine" I said. "So…what happened? Sorry you don`t need to tell me." He said "Na its okay… its better then what everyone in town thinks. And it's nice to have someone to talk to other then my mum." He looked at me a bit more confused then. "Hmm…well we were out on holidays a few years ago at our beach house. I had ask to go make sand castles and stuff like that…mind you I was only 9 years old" I told him pointing at him and giving him a wide eyed look and he laugh. "Anyway my mum had said I could. The waves looked fine so I got to work on my sand castles I was quite good at them too, I was finishing the last little thing I had to do and the next thing I hared was waves and my mother screaming that I had to come in side as fast as I could but when she got out side she sore it was too late I was droning in the middle of the tides my mum throw her shoes off and dived in calling out to my dad. My dad came out tried to help her then I went under. A few minutes later my mother got me and brought me back up and passed me to my dad. But then another wave came down and took my mum. It ripped her out of my dad's and my arms she told him to take me to the house so he did then he went back for her I waited for about twenty minutes before my dad came back with my mum and then dad told me that she was gone she had drowned. We brought her back and buried her I went back to school a few weeks later and got called a murder and then the rest I'm shore you can finger out. We`re here." I said. "Are you okay Miku?" he asked. "yer." We were at my mum's grave now. "Hay…mum" I said. "I'll let yous too have a minute to your self's. Nayoa said as he walked away. "Thanks" "Hay mum how have you been? I wrote you another letter." I said as I took it out of my bag and started to read it for her like I always did. "Dear Mum, Things are still the same as ever. I was thrown into a pool twice today so there being more creative. I`m still rolling throw my life. I wish you here; you would know what to do. I miss you a lot mum. I hope haven is treating you well because, earth would`t dad is a wreck without you so drinks to hide it, but he doesn't know that all it does is amplify his emotions. At least that's what I'm hoping it is. From your loving daughter, Miku. Now I wrote this in 3rd session I didn`t take into account what would happen in the afternoon, I was thrown into the deep end of the pool. But Nayoa saved me you know, that boy that I came here with. He was the first person that has been nice to me in 6 years." I said and started to cry like I always did when I came here every afternoon. I then hugged the grave that marked were my mother was. Nayoa then came over. He stood there quietly and watched as I cried. He then sat down and put his hand on my back and I flinched as he had touch parts of my back were my dad's belt had been yesterday. "Are you okay?" he asked concern in his eyes. "Yer, I am okay" I said as I dried my eyes. I sore him then look over all the letters I had given my mum. "Come on I've got to get home or my dad will…" I said and touched my back thinking about what my dad would do. "Be upset." I finished. "Okay it's the same with my parents." Nayoa said. So we both got up and we walk home.


End file.
